Unpretty
by bamboosweetheart
Summary: The war is finally over, peace seems possible for the first time in ages. Naruto is on diplomatic duties with an ever stoic Sasuke Uchiha but where I wonder is our pink-haired Sakura hiding, and why doesn't she want to be found? A bit of a lazy summary eventual pairing undetermined sasusaku or narusaku. I guess I will let her decide.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over the previous Hokage, Madara, and Kaguya were gone, for good this time. For the first time in history peace seemed truly possible the dark secrets were laid bare and Naruto stood as the new beacon of hope. The allied Shinobi forces continued their alliance as medics were sent out to war ravaged villages throughout the nations. Rebuilding for those allied was focused on the hardest hit areas then planned to be shifted to other areas with less damages hit by the war.

Naruto had been sent out on missions to aid and inspire those left behind though nothing could replace the loved ones they had lost what Naruto did offer was hope. His smile reached into the dark places and filled the void and was a beacon for a lasting peace. Naruto wasn't stone however, and sometimes when he made it to some of the more devastated villages his own grief and loss would hit him it was in those times Sasuke would call him "dobe" that shook him out of his depression. Having Sasuke around was a constant reminder to Naruto that he hadn't lost everything, his team, no his family was finally back together again after much bloodshed and tears.

Sakura had remained in the village aiding the rest of the alliance that was too critical to be transported home, and her own shinobi comrades. She worked for three straight days after the war, until her chakra reserves were nearly depleted, saving the lives of every person under her care, she refused to lose anyone else. The war, the needless war had costs too many lives and if she could stop it she wouldn't let anyone in her care die because of it. The misguided beliefs that fueled the war caused Sakura to keep a wary eye on her once rogue teammate, though she still loved him she wasn't blinded by it, she knew he was still an avenger with the new cause of righting the wrongs of the previous generations. His sometimes extreme sense of right and wrong ruled by black in white lettering, how much would it take for him to become a mad man hungry to change the world. She shuddered at her own thoughts and again pushed the measly amounts of her chakra to again piece together muscle and flesh.

It had been weeks and Konoha began to resemble some of its old glory mainly in the fact that it no longer looked like a refugee camp and had the look of an actual village. It was around this time that most of the critical patients in the medical ward were in decent if not great condition that Sakura went into hiding. Most assumed that the medic was exhausted but who wouldn't be after working 24/7 and doing 16hr shifts which ended with being on call when the shift ended. No one thought much of it until they hadn't seen her after a few days. After returning from his recent mission Naruto caught wind of the situation and was immediately seen dashing across rooftops toward the pink-haired Kunoichi's house. He landed stealthily in front of her new apartment, centered in most of the action and close to the hospital. He rapped on the door lightly and waited what seemed like forever but was perhaps only ten seconds. He knew Sakura had been exhausted and was pushing herself to the limit, but so was everyone else and he couldn't tell her stop knowing that he'd do the same in her shoes. But if anything…. Anything happened to Sakura because he neg…he stopped the thought. He refocused his cerulean eyes on the unflinching door, he rapped again the door again louder this time. Pressing his ear against the door he listened and thought about how Sakura would usually be yelling about his lack of patience. He bit down the urge to knock again and his anxiety when he heard the soft shuffling of feet. He grinned ear to ear stretching and placing his hands behind his head. The door freaked open slowly but did not open fully, Naruto was faced with one oh so pale green eye peeking out of the shadows.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" using his normal boisterous tone. Sakura simply stared for a moment before softly speaking.

"Morning Naruto." Sakura saw the worry flicker across his face but there was no way she was going to let him see her like this. He had a lot on his plate and she didn't want to be another worry.

"Eh, Sakura-chan I know it's early but aren't you going to invite me in?" her eyes widened a bit as if she hadn't expected him to ask. Then cautiously she began to close the creak centimeter by painful centimeter.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…I…I really can't. Maybe some other time." She looked into his eyes though she probably shouldn't have because she caught the glint in his eyes as blue orbs held her lone green one. His eyes were hard, she knew he hated secrets and she knew that he knew she was hiding something. But his eyes quickly softened and he grinned victoriously.

"Sakura-chan, your so mean…" he began to pout which worked on Sakura although she would never in a million years admit it. "…I just returned home… came to see my precious teammate and you shut the door in my face." He kicked a small pebble off of her porch and under his breath she heard. "Now your acting like teme." Sakura almost giggled at his childish behavior.

"Naruto…I'm sorry now just really isn't a good time." She surprisingly held firm, Naruto gave a nod.

"Okay then at least let me see all of you…. No not like that Sakura-chan…what I meant was behind the door…don't hide let me see you…. I came all this way cuz I was worried ya know. I'm leaving for Suna in a few hours and it just won't sit right with me if I don't know for sure your okay." Sakura sighed hearing the seriousness in his voice. She opened the door all the way and within seconds Naruto Uzumaki stood speechless on Sakura Haruno's front porch mouth agape frozen in place.

**Finally done with chapter one. 3 drafts later. **

**And 2 mysterious computer shutdowns losing all unsaved work (600 words worth, I know better, sigh)**

**So I really hope its ok after rushing to at least finish this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood speechless looking at Sakura he was at a loss of what to say, or do for that matter. With the early morning light illuminating Sakura's features Naruto could see that her eyes were bloodshot, her pastel green eyes were a lifeless hue, dark bags pulled at the pale skin under those eyes, her lips were dry and cracked. One tissue stuck slightly out of her nostril as if in mocking and her soft pink hair was matted and unruly. A fuzzy white hat sat on her head in a lopsided fashion, it was adorned with soft floppy rabbit ears that skimmed her shoulders, a cream colored hoodie with more fuzzy fabric at the cuffs overlapped her knuckles. Boy shorts adorned her bum and even more fuzzy fabric graced the slender curve of her thighs enclosing each of her toes. The sight was almost hysterical… his cherry blossom looked like a half dead bunny that needed rescuing.

"ehh. You look like death. Like seriously if I saw you in a dark alley at night I'd think you were after my brains."

"Baka you clearly have not one brain cell left in that skull of yours!" Naruto winced and waited for a punch that never came. When he took her in again he noticed that Sakura had leaned most of her weight against the frame of the door her knees looked like they were going to buckle in the fuzzy thigh high socks. It had been a while since he'd seen her look so fragile. It felt wrong to leave her knowing that even her parents were away. Everyone had wanted to help after the war, even the civilians, so Sakura's parents left to aid outlying villages with a few civilian brigades. The brigades aided with things like clearing out rubble to building homes, schools, and hospitals where needed.

"You look bad.."

"You wanna die Naruto? This is the second time in-" waving his hands frantically in front of him Naruto tried to calm Sakura down. Placing his hands on her shoulders and looking straight into the eyes he often got lost in.

"What I'm trying to say is I haven't seen you like this since we were gennin and even then it wasn't to this extent. I-I think I should postpone my trip to Suna for a couple of days." Somehow Sakura found herself touched and annoyed at the same time. On one hand she thought it was sweet that he'd put everything on hold just for her and on the other she considered him an idiot for thinking that it was ok to shrug off his responsibilities. Then she wondered if he still thought she was weak and needed protecting and that thought pissed her off.

"I see. So I'm just a helpless girl that you need to rescue, is that how you see me? No, don't answer that. Listen its okay to worry but you have a responsibility to konoha and the other nations to see this through Naruto. You'll be Hokage one day and every decision you make will have an effect on the lives of thousands of people. When you say you'll stay with me think of what you are involuntarily telling the other Kage." Naruto understood, he didn't like having his responsibilities thrown in his face when he was only trying to help the girl he cared for. He wondered if she really understood what she meant to him, without thinking he leaned down placing his lips on her feverish forehead.

"I understand, you don't have to worry about me, just focus on getting better." He wrapped his arms around her and felt her sink in closer to him and return the hug. Neither thought of the scene they had created, Naruto standing hunched slightly so that his chin rested on her hair, she with her arms snaked around him coming up behind him making the hug deeper.

"I'm sorry Naruto I really don't mean to nag I just worry about you."

"Ne, that's because you care deeply and you take after your parents."

"You must want to die huh, comparing me to my parents to my face." He just laughed his sunshine laugh and gave her a little squeeze and she giggled.

"it's not a bad thing to be smothering, overbearing, or a nag Sakura-chan, when your heart is in the right place. You and Iruka-sensei were the first to show me that kind of smothering tough affection. Its why I care about you so….. a-as a um…. valued teammate. I have your parents to thank for that." he said pulling away and smiling broadly. "I should get going I promised to meet up with Hinata before heading out. I'll be back as soon as I can." Placing a final kiss on her head because he could he hopped off of her stoop and turned away.

Sakura was mush she was feeling things that confused her and her head was still foggy but Naruto was halfway down the street. Hands cupped around her mouth she shouted.

"Naruto please be safe. Think before you speak and eat things other than ramen. Don't brag too much and don't do anything sleazy or I'll pummel you from here to wave country." Naruto paused throwing his hand in the air one in his front pocket he waved till he was out of sight. It was then that the fatigue hit Sakura she teetered as she turned back towards the door. Just as the knob clicked the world around her went dark. Sakura didn't make it three steps into her apartment before passing out. She felt like she was floating on top of gentle waves and welcomed the cocoon of darkness that surrounded her.

_**Sorry about the delay… working**_

_**And thank you for all of the reviews and favorites**_

_**I will update once a month at least, any more than that and I'd be lying**_

_**Hope this chapter was ok**_


	3. Chapter 3

The thick blanket of darkness slowly began to rise above Sakura as if it were steamy haze drifting above asphalt on a hot August day. She tested out her stiff limbs from beneath the fuzzy comforter wiggling her toes to and fro and giving her body a long languid stretch from the couch. The couch, she thought how had she gotten to the couch? The last thing she remembered was the floor in her entryway rushing to meet her and darkness embracing her. Had she somehow managed to get to her living room without realizing it in her still feverish fog, she doubted and dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. No someone had placed her there but who, none of the normal faces that would have eased her mind came to the forefront to relieve the itch of anxiety prickling her skin. She scanned her living room nothing seemed to be out of place, the walls were still a sandy cream, the deep purple area rug beneath the chestnut coffee table Ino had gotten her as a house warming present was in its perfect distance from the couch and loveseat. As always, the living area perfectly framed the wall of shelves filled to the brim with books. In lieu of art work every nook that could hold a book did, it was a rainbow of color sitting on orange-red shelves and side tables.

Then an all too familiar smell assaulted her in the most pleasant of ways, green onion, rice, and what must be the spicy sweet scent of ginger caressed her nostrils. Her stomach began to squelch pitifully as she realized it had been days since she'd eaten anything that would actually stay down, and whatever that delightful scent was wafting towards her it would be worth the risk to eat something. All panic and caution left her at the thought of something hot and fresh though it'd been days since she'd last ate it had been weeks since she'd eaten a proper meal that hadn't come out of a styrofoam container. Sakura sat up placing two tentative feet on the plush carpet, immediately missing the trapped body heat beneath the comforter as she began to place weight on her unsteady feet. Taking just a few moments to right herself she made the wobbly trek towards her kitchen the cold of the wood floors seeping in past the warmth of her socks. When she reached the double wide archway of the kitchen and the stairs leading up to her bedroom Sakura peered into the kitchen, the large pane window over the sink told her the oranges of the sky meant that dusk had come, and she realized she'd been out for at least three hours. The light of the setting sun cast a warm glow on her quaint and cheery kitchen, the walls were a pale blue with ivory crown molding she'd splurged on and white cabinets and stainless steel finishes, were like the skies she'd watched with a young and naïve genin team.

So lost in her thoughts was Sakura she'd failed to notice the figure observing her just out of sight. To her credit he was stealthy and wasn't in any rush to make his presence known as he watched her frail figure slowly move toward the pot of okayu (rice porridge) simmering on the stove, he watched as she lifted the lid of the pot, placing her face directly in the path of the steam and taking an indulgent whiff. She let out a satisfied hum as she slowly closed the lid back over the pot. As she moved to scan her counters her eyes fell on a basket overflowing with fresh produce, more than she could possibly eat before it spoiled, the two wonderful symmetrical tomatoes standing out of the basket in shimmering splendor brought warm thoughts to her mind of a time and place that almost seemed to be a dream. She rolled a tomato around gently again losing herself in thought, a small smile spreading on her lips. He studied the smile on her face and the gentle way she rolled around "his" tomato and the thought that it was more than fruit that he had a claim on in her home. Or was it that he hoped it was still true that what was "his" still included Sakura. He'd heard the rumors of her possibly falling ill days ago but hadn't paid it any mind until Naruto barreled into him on his way out of the village, and requested he check up on her, made him swear he would do it before the end of the night even. It wasn't that he wasn't concerned when the first rumblings of an ill and overworked pink-haired medic surfaced that kept him away, he was confident in her abilities. The last thing he'd wanted was to show up on her doorstep when she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He didn't' want to risk the still slightly tentative bound that they had started to rebuild, mostly he didn't want her to misunderstand his concern as him perceiving her as weak. She was strong like iron, steady like the earth beneath him, and passionate as a blazing fire but he knew the insecurities trekking just beneath the surface of her sometimes false smile. As she and Naruto could read him, he could just as easily read them, and both of them had always been like open books to his trained eyes.

Somehow in the time he'd been watching her he'd found himself next to her unconsciously reaching out towards her, his hand a mere inch from her face. As if feeling the warmth Sakura leaned slightly near where his hand stayed, he stayed there hand hanging in mid-air unsure of what to do next. Suddenly whirling around standing toe to toe Sakura gasped taking in all the details of his face.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" His deep onyx eyes merely stared into sea foam, the still out stretched hand gently poked her forehead then palm over her forehead he checked her temperature.

"You've still got a fever, go lie down." Her eyes were hesitant as she eyed him, when was the last time they'd been alone, like really alone, months, years she didn't know but she wanted to hold onto these moments with him for as long as she could.

"But I'm not tired." She lied. Sleep could wait if it meant just one more minute just one extra second like this, to replace all the pain and misery of being without him. He inwardly sighed scooping her up in his arms, her head involuntarily resting on his shoulder as her carried her the five strides back to the couch and dropped her down like a hot cake..

"Annoying." He lifted up the blanket waiting for her to reposition herself in a resting position. She did so without a word, she'd seen the quick steely glint in his eye, she knew it wasn't a request it was a command. She didn't want to risk him using genjutsu on her if she didn't comply, she didn't think she could ever go through one again, at least not by him anayway. Gently placing the blanket over her she saw a soft sadness in his eyes that was quickly replaced by his more passive ones.

"Rest. I'll be here when you wake up." With that a weight lifted off of her and she found herself slow falling into the dark onyx embrace of sleep once again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sakura again opened her eyes there on a lacquered maroon tray sitting on her coffee table was a steaming bowl of okayu, a hot mug mostly filled with what Sakura assumed was shogayu a warm blend of steeped ginger and sugar, and to the side of all of that sat two dainty colored dango. It was a meal so similar to what her mother would make her when she was unwell that her heart ached for her parents unbearably in that moment. Her stomach began making panged cries of hunger as she longed for more than the things her mouth could consume.

"Its not poisoned." Whipping her head she saw Sasuke lounging comfortably on the loveseat adjacent to her, eyeing her with slow dark pools of onyx. A flush crept up her cheeks as she fiddled with the frayed ends of the fabric on her thighs. And it hit her so suddenly that she felt nauseous again, her outfit, the one only her parents and Naruto had seen her in, now Sasuke. She looked like crap, she could feel the over puffed up skin under her eyes, the crust at the edge of her eyes that she rubbed at furiously with the fabric from her sleeve. She was so trapped in her state of mortification that she hadn't realized Sasuke moved from his position on the loveseat until she felt the dip of the couch cushion next to her

"Sakura?" She looked at him, shoulders grazing, eyes locked both searching and questioning the other for answers but too hesitant to ask. Looking down again at her hands Sakura felt the old timid girl resurface and she hated how weak she felt at that moment, so concerned about how she looked, what he saw, and lacking all confidence that it would appeal to him in anyway. She felt utterly defeated, I mean come on how many times had she confessed and been shot down like a rabid dog, far too many times. Yet there was a hope in her heart small and frail that would inevitably spark a fire in her soul longing for the man next to her and no matter what she couldn't shake it. He was damaged, lost, and bitter but all of those things she would willingly take on for him if he'd let her. As time passed a part of her, the logical side began to resent the feelings she had for him, deeming them a weakness that would not only get her killed but make her once again that useless little girl. Because wasn't that in the end what he turned her into with the slightest look, the years would melt away and she was again that girl that only saw him.

"Sakura." Blinking at the annoyance in his voice she took in the sight of him his noble features, the straight and proud nose, the lips she'd dreamt of touching with her own, the perfect brows, and chiseled chin. She'd been drinking him in never breaking contact when she felt the heat of his chin on her palm, when had her hand moved. He'd flinched beneath her palm slightly his eyes both hard and soft holding a quiet determination behind them. He was hot she realized, hotter than she'd ever thought possible under her skin, where Naruto was warm like the sun Sasuke was hot like an inferno, sweltering heat dripped off of him like pools of molasses. Her hands roved the planes of his face, pushing back the soft hairs at his temples, her eyes fell to his lips and she felt him hitch in a breath. The slight blush creeping its way towards his cheeks was her only clue that he was as aware of her as she was of him right then. If there was a time to be bold it was now, whatever happened she'd just blame it on the disorienting fever. She leaned in her nose gently gliding over his as her mouth stopped a mere centimeter from his, their breath intermingling at their proximity. Sakura's hands were placed on either side of Sasuke's face, her thumbs gently stroking his alarmingly smooth skin there, eyes locked with his, one leg between his thighs almost straddling him. Whatever was going to happen, this was his out all he had to do was turn his head, push her away and they'd pretend she'd never pushed the boundaries of their friendship. But he didn't look away, in fact it was almost as if he was daring her to continue, like he wanted to see just how far she would take it. The realization that he could be doing nothing more than testing her gave Sakura pause, her eyes closed and the distance between their faces went from centimeters to inches as her brain caught up with her. What was she doing, it was stupid she thought. He didn't want her she knew that yet here she was again throwing herself at his mercy. She sighed deeply and untangled her limbs from his, sitting back on the sofa she eyed her soup once more. She felt the shift of weight on the couch as Sasuke stood. She couldn't read his expression and if she didn't know better the way his shoulders slightly slumped and his hand raked through his hair she would have thought he was disappointed. They didn't say anything for a while he just stood there watching her as she watched her soup and the steam dance above the bowl, watched as she took the first sip of shogayu that warmed the center of her constricted chest. It was only when the contents of her cup were empty that Sasuke moved towards her front door, she wasn't surprised that he was going, it was how things were with them, he always left and that would be something that never changed.

"Don't just drink the tea, have some of the okayu as well. You look as though you haven't eaten in a while, and your fever is starting to break but I'd still take it easy. I know you can take care of yourself but not when you put yourself at the bottom of your priority list Sakura." She sat in silence clutching the mug to her chest, he was giving her an out. Telling her to blame her actions on lack of nutrition and the fever.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She'd left off the suffix which caused him to arch a brow but nothing more. She slowly curled in on herself, half way out of the door Sasuke turned towards her.

"I'll be back tomorrow with medication just in case the fever doesn't break tonight." She nodded and waved him off. When the door shut she realized with it the electrifying tension had left the air as well. For what felt like the millionth time she'd worn her heart on a sleeve that he'd taken it and tossed it aside. Maybe it was time to let him go, he knew where home was, he wasn't at risk of going insane, wasn't that what she wanted for him. Could that be enough for her, as the tears escaped her eyes she fell into a fit full sleep of birds chirping and a mind numbing pain in her chest.

_**Thank you for all the follows and favs**_

_**An apology chapter for being behind**_

_**Thanks everyone**_


	5. Chapter 5

Breathing in the fresh morning air Sakura stretched her aching limbs, she wasn't a hundred percent yet but she was well enough to move without out fear of passing out. She'd woken up in a cold sweat in the still dark hours of the morning grateful that her fever was gone but worried over her returning nightmares. Sauske was different now, even open to an extent yet she couldn't so easily forget the past, the decision she'd made to end his life and the revelation that though she really couldn't cause him harm, he without a second thought would have ended hers. She admitted she felt anxious and restless and had begun cleaning and airing out her apartment to simply distract her from the barrage of thoughts assaulting her, should she bring up the incident when he comes, did she really want to sit around the house all day just waiting for him…again. Sakura furiously shook her head making herself a bit dizzy in the process, no she wouldn't wait she'd do what she couldn't do years ago and not revolve her life around that Uchiha Sasuke.

Though it had been months since the final collision of the war Sakura still found it hard to treat herself, so dawning the buttercup ruffled sundress her parents sent to her felt like a guilty pleasure. The dress was off the shoulder with soft cream lace adorning the top and bottom hemlines, the slight flare at her hips adding the illusion of curves and because her ninja standard shoes didn't quite match she wore strappy white sandals on her feet. When Sakura passed the mirror in her hall she noticed how long her hair had gotten, she'd been wearing it pinned up so long she figured it was probably due for a trim. Sweeping the fringe to the side she used a white ribbon to keep her hair in place.

"Maybe I should get some flowers." With a smile dawning her face Sakura left her home and set foot into the bustle of the village.

Meanwhile Sasuke sat high in the trees enjoying the sun that warmed his skin, it felt nice to be home but he was beginning to feel restless again, when he wasn't traveling with Naruto the gates outside of the village would call to him. He knew he had things to atone for and a world to see for the first time without the darkness of hatred clouding his view. Even more than his sins to the world the ones he committed against one girl were the heaviest he carried along with the loss of his brother. If she let him he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her, but he honestly didn't know if even that could heal what was still broken between them. Their youth in team seven seemed like a waking dream to him, his chance at a peaceful and happy life had he chosen that road. Instead of embracing the bonds he shared with his team he tried everything in his power to sever them while they in turn battled hard to keep the bonds intact. He knew he didn't deserve their love and friendship the same way Itachi didn't deserve the hardships he endured alone. Sasuke was at a loss of what to do when it came to Sakura though she was strong she was also gentle and soft and the fear of hurting her more kept him at a distance.

Last night however began to play through his mind repeatedly and a dangerous mix of longing and lust urged him to go to her. Sasuske knew he wouldn't go her to or more so couldn't because she deserved more than a feral need from him after all this time. Glancing towards the middle of the village Sasuke looked skyward.

"Maybe it is best for me to leave home again for a while, right Itachi?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, breakup and flu and what not**

**Also working on the next chapter and it should be the longest yet**

**Thank you for all your patience and sticking with the story so far**


	6. choices

Sakura walked through the busy morning streets of Konoha just taking in the sights and smells of home. Her dress floated gently around her in the light breeze and she felt content for the first time in years, this was her home and where she was meant to be. That unflinching belief etched itself into her bones and the very core of her soul. She watched the children smile brightly running throughout the village, the old keeping up with their daily activities, and those like her in a rush to be somewhere other than where they were. For the first time she seriously wondered if she could have given up this life for Sasuke, could she have walked away from her home, her family, and the people she had fought desperately to protect. Maybe it had been for the best that he turned away from her so many times because she now understood the life of a rouge ninja was not meant for her, she was ordinary and she didn't see that as a bad thing but the things she wanted from life were born from the normal life she was able to have. Sakura would never be able to truly understand the heartache of being alone because she had never been, never truly felt the sting of being an outcast because she had Ino, and the great void that would be a part of the lives of all of her teammate's lives. She seriously wondered if placing her in the most dynamically dysfunctional team was some sort of cosmic joke.

Sakura saw silver tendrils ahead of her past a crowd of people trying to get a hold of half priced produce. With the grace and agility only ninja possessed Sakura move seamlessly through the crowd of swinging elbows and feet, the old aunties that were so sweet could be quite vicious when it came to a sale. "kakashi-sensei!"

Turning around with his orange book in hand Kakashi took in the appearance of his pink haired former student. The yellow dress glowing off her pale skin and the sun shining on the her obscenely pink hair made her look quite ethereal, he made a mental note to tell Naruto though it would be more merciless teasing for missing this rare site. The young Haruno without her signature red and family crest was like spotting a unicorn people believed in it but it was hard to prove it exists.

"I see that your finally taking advantage of the gift your parents sent." Eyes twitching Sakura looked at Kakashi aghast and bewildered.

"How did you know this was a gift from my parents?" Kakashi evaded her glare and focused instead on the few clouds deciding to dot the pristine blue skies.

"Someone had to make sure there wasn't a bomb in that package, what better way to disguise it then in a package from your dotting parents, eh?" Sakura thought about it briefly and remembered that Kakashi had been assigned to package receiving for a month or so after things had calmed. It was possible that those villages not allied would try to take advantage of the devastated shinobi nations and try to claim land and resources that they normally would have been too afraid to. But the other reason Kakashi had been chosen was to take advantage of Pakun and his team as well which meant Kakashi was just feeding his own curiosity.

"My former sensei is just as perverted as Naruto it seems."

"Now Sakura, how could you take my bonds of teacher and student and turn it into a twisted perversion?'

"Simple. You're the one reading porn in broad daylight, it isn't too far of a stretch sensei." Kakashi slumped over in defeat and felt more defeated as Sakura belted out boisterously with laughter. Taking him by the arm Sakura began pulling Kakashi towards the direction of Yamanaka flowers.

"As payment for your curiosity sensei you get to accompany on my errands." Sakura smiled devilishly at her defeated sensei, he realized that today the great Kakashi was going to be nothing more than a bag boy to a pink-haired fox demon. Walking through the doors of Yamanaka Flowers Sakura's eyes began to seek out her blond haired friend. It didn't take long, off in the far corner sat a small class of girls learning the language of flowers which was a great asset to kunoichi. Soft green met crystalline blue in a moment and both shared in a private smile before Ino shot up. "Ah, billboard brow your just in time, come with me." Abandoning her class and dragging Sakura back behind the counter Ino pauses and tosses her apron at Kakashi.

"Finish up the lesson would you Kakashi, Sakura and I have something important to discuss." Pulling Sakura through the flower stock doors Ino exits, but just before shutting the door she pops her head back out. "Don't even think of flaking out on me or you'll be in your birthday suit doing the rumba for the whole village to see." Kakashi wondered what he did in his past life to deserve a day like this one. Kakashi stayed not because he was afraid of the threat but to avoid a young Yamanaka Ino from running around inside his head, the headache from the aftermath would be like binge drinking for 48 hours before the kidneys gave up.

"Pig, what did you want to talk about?"

"How are you and Sasuke doing?' Sakura clasped her hands in front of her fidgeting slightly on the stool she was sitting on. Ino looked on at her, tense as if using every bit of restraint not to release her irritation on the girl.

"We're fine, I guess. I mean you know Sasuke isn't much for words unless it's an insult being thrown. It's just nice to have him home you know." Ino just stared at Sakura with a face of stone.

"Ino, seriously what's wrong with you?" Sakura watched as the last reigns on Ino's fury snapped.

"How dare you forehead, how dare you not tell me that you and Sasuke were already at that level. You guys have probably already done this and that, and you didn't even think to tell your _**bestfriend **_about it."

"Ino-pig what the hell are you talking about?" With her hand on her hip Ino jabbed the other into Sakura's chest.

"Don't play clueless with me Haruno, why don't you explain what Sasuke was doing over at your house all day?" Blinking Sakura felt her fury simmer down to a cool pool of water as she was rocked by hysterical bouts of laughter. Ino looked on worried that her friend had totally lost it.

"Ino seriously you think something like that would happen and I wouldn't tell you about it? We're best friends Ino and you know everything about me, and to tell you the truth Sasuke was at my place yesterday but it was because I was sick and I passed out." Ino deflated immediately and felt woeful for accusing Sakura of withholding information.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but isn't this great Sasuke actually took the initiative to come to you and take care of you on his own."

"About that, I don't think Sauske did it completely on his own, I think he had a push." Ino just looked at Sakura confused, Sakura sighed.

"Naruto was over earlier yesterday, he heard I wasn't feeling well… and he wasn't too happy about having to leave. I think he may have told Sasuke to check up on me." As Sakura thought about the kiss with Naruto heat began to rise to her face with a clear head she realized that there was something different about that exchange, it felt as if a line was crossed but what it meant she didn't know.

"So are you getting all hot thinking about your time with Sasuke or did something juicy happen with you and Naruto. Though I never thought Naruto was your type with all that energy I can see how he may have started to grow on you."

"What are you talking about Ino, Naruto and I we're just…" The kiss and the hug played again like a movie in Sakura's mind, the way she wanted to cling to him longer, how she missed his warmth instantly when they'd parted, the slight pang of jealousy knowing that he was meeting with Hinata. Wait did Sakura just admit she was jealous that Naruto was seeing another girl, she told herself she must still be sick because it was impossible, she and Naruto. "Naruto and I are just friends Ino. There is nothing going on between us and there never will be."

Rushing out of the room that suddenly felt too small Sakura ran out into the flower shop taking a deep breath happy to distance herself from the all too perceptive Ino. Looking to locate Kakashi and get out of there before Ino could corner her again the sight before Sakura was amusing and horrifying all at once. In the midst of the young class sat Kakashi with pastel rainbow colored bows pulling his hair in all different directions, one of the girls sat on his lap finishing up a flower necklace and placing it around his neck, on his other lap a girl drew butterflies around his eyes.

Kakashi walked assuredly with the massive amounts of bags and boxes he totted behind Sakura he'd been tagging along with her for hours and though the thought had crossed his mind to flee to a high tree and read he'd noticed that Sakura had seemed shaken since her meeting with Yamanaka. He'd known when she'd bought the bouquet of flowers where their little adventure would lead them eventually. The place that was like his home truly the place where the world made the most sense to him. Standing in front of the memorial stone he watched as Sakura placed the flowers in front and placed her hand to the names engraved sending out a silent prayer.

"So many people have died Kakashi-sensei fighting for what they believed in and to protect what they loved. I want to live to see the day that the sacrifices they made would not be in vain, the day when the world truly knows peace because that's what we've all been fighting for in our own ways." Kakashi smiled realizing just how much Sakura had grown from the girl that wanted to be a strong kunoichi just to impress a boy to a woman with a heart filled with compassion that wanted to heal the world and would fight to achieve that goal. He may have failed in many ways but Sakura was not one of his failures, she became strong in spite of all he was lacking to teach her. In this moment he wanted to teach her something he, Obito, and Ren never got a chance to discover.

"Sakura you've grown a lot since the youthful days spent in team seven, now I wonder what you would tell me about yourself today." Smiling thinking back on that first day they sat together as a team with their odd sensei for the first time.

"My name is Skaura Haruno, I'm the best damn medic second only to Shishou herself, I want to watch Konoha grow and improve my skills so I won't have to watch those close to me die by anything more than old age you know." Grinning like her orange clad teammate Kakashi ruffled her hair.

"So have you decided then?"

"On what exactly?"

"On who it is you want to watch Konoha grow and improve with, and by whose side you want to watch their dreams be fulfilled? It seems to me that you all are in limbo

and the decision maker to start moving forward is you Sakura."

**So there are probably some spelling inconsistencies and I apologize, really wanted to get this chapter out of my head**

**Really Looking forward to Sakura's choice**

**also I apologize if this isn't the most well written chapter**


	7. Torn in Two

** Im incredibly sorry for the delay, this chapter hit way too close to home *sniff* I've been desperately trying to not have my personal relationship ****issues affect Sakura and her decision but I don't think that it's entirely a bad thing either for Sakura to be truly ordinary she needs more emotions and I've got plenty to spare. Again sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter was at least a little worth it.**

* * *

The sky began to darken and the flaming peach and pink sunset bloomed overhead as Sakura made her way back to her centrally located apartment. The trees still clad with burgeoning blossoms sent a cascading scent of blossoms throughout the village with every gentle breeze. Sakura looked out towards the Hokage Mountain eyes piercing the late Fourth Hokage's seeking answers to questions she'd been too afraid to ask. "_What is Naruto to me?" _She stared at the unflinching eyes of Naruto's father afraid that she'd discovered something that she shouldn't have about herself, slowly turning away from the monument a soft murmur carried on the wind**. **

"….. I'm sorry…"

Sakura wasn't just sorry for all the ways she'd wronged Naruto but also for the time she'd spent with him day after day not cherishing all that he was for the family that couldn't cherish him through life. Everything from his silly mantra to his need to stand out in a profession built on stealth and secrecy and she loved that about him. Naruto was her opposite in every way, where she tried to blend in he always reached out to the world begging to be seen. She hated the person she'd been, the person too self-absorbed to see anyone else's pain, especially his. Sakura had been mindlessly walking and didn't realize she'd reached home until she'd sensed Sasuke's chakra. There he stood in front of her, brooding, anxious, and there was something else something she couldn't quite place in the way his obsidian eyes took her in.

"Hi Sasuke, I hope you weren't waiting long. I'm actually feeling much better, sorry to have inconvenienced you." Looking at him she could tell his mood had somehow fouled, was it something she said or did something happen, was Naruto okay? All of these things were playing through her mind and before she had a chance to realize what had happened Sasuke was back standing at her door. No, her mind wasn't playing tricks on her for just the briefest of moments Sasuke's lips had touched a mere inch from her lips. It was like being touched by a petal blown gently in the wind and it caused a flurry of emotions to arise in her chest. Sasuke seemingly oblivious to Sakura's inner turmoil merely opened the door she had locked and preceded into her apartment. Rushing to catch up to him Sakura grabbed onto his arm as the door shut and they were plunged into the darkness of her apartment. Sasuke avoided Sakura's gaze as she pulled him around so that at least his body was facing her. Her voice was low, almost raspy when she spoke.

"Sasuke wh-what was that?" Sasuke said nothing and Sakura was still unable to process how she felt because she didn't know what he felt, she didn't dare hope that he wanted, she couldn't even think it. They stood that way in silence for minutes maybe even hours, Sakura's hand slightly trembling on his forearm staring at him searching for something, he facing her with his head turned away and facing the ground. The tension built until the fine sinew that had been holding all of Sakura's emotions at bay snapped. She grabbed him with both hands and viciously shook him as tears began to stream down her face.

"What was _**that**_ Sasuke? Answer me!" The tears fell harder as Sakura cried and Sasuke held himself fist clenched.

"You do not get to do this to me, do you hear me? Answer the question Sasuke, what were you thinking? I deserve an answer, after everything that I…that _we_ have been through I deserve an answer." Sakura dropped her shaking hands off of his arms and wrapped them around herself.

"We were just starting to…things were just seeming to… and you had to, Sasuke, please I don't understand what you were thinking or why." Feeling emotionally and physically drained Sakura made her way to her couch and sat down. Sasuke continued to stand, time continued to pass and the only thing breaking the silence were Sakura's sobs. She was confused, beyond confused hadn't she been the one to come on to him yesterday, isn't this what she wanted? She sobbed not because he had done something inconceivably wrong but because she was no longer sure if what she wanted is what she wants. It felt like her heart was being torn in two, and perhaps it was.


	8. Forward

He'd done it, done the thing he swore he would never do again. He hurt her, the look of her breaking all over again different somehow from the ways he'd broken her before. Yet the pain that gripped his chest at the sight of her was just the same as it had always been. He couldn't leave her, he realized in that moment, whatever was left of their warped bonds until now would die. They would die if he left her here like this, no if he abandoned her again. Tentatively he moved forward facing her, bending down to one knee onto the floor in front of her. His voice was a gentle he had forgotten he could be.

"Sakura…" She flinched at the sound of his voice as if startled out of her own thoughts. He reproached himself for allowing his emotions to get the better of him, the faint tinge of jealously he'd felt that put them now in another painful loop. Though he always considered Naruto a rival, brother even he'd never once seriously considered him a rival for Sakura's affections. Until now the thought would have been laughable if someone had asked him, but his time away had strengthened their bond and connection. Sensing when he saw her how different, how closed in comparison to how she would have been if the dobe had shown up, twisted a coil inside of him and burned a need. His lips had touched her petal soft skin without thinking and that in itself he knew to be dangerous. Needing to and without fighting the urge he placed a hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry Sakura, for everything." She lifted her head her eyes boring into his own as if all the answers to the turmoil she felt inside could be found in his eyes. She sensed what had happened in front of her door, the struggle he was having to not be cold and turn away for her sake. She knew that like the blond he was also just as stubborn but for both of them hurting someone else that they cared for was akin to hurting themselves.

"What happened-"she averted her eyes from the focused obsidian orbs taking her in, clearing her throat as if the words clawed on their way out of her mouth. "It wasn't you Sauske at least not really. I've been trying to sort out some things on my own and this….this gave me more clarity than I was anticipating." Head down she clasped her hands in front of her knees. "Gomen Sasuke-Kun." They stayed like that for a while, he staring intently she avoiding his gaze as if he'd know all of her if she gazed back. She was startled and confused because she knew that this is what she wanted, what she should want, what she had always wanted. Was it possible that at some point she'd changed, that her heart had changed without her even realizing. Hadn't she promised this very man that without him she could never be truly happy, that she would make him happy. It was a promise she never even imagined she would betray, but wasn't that exactly what she was doing now. Regretfully.

"Sasuke, go-" He moved fluidly to her side not needing to hear the words he was aware that she would say. She had nothing to apologize for, she made those promises to a boy that no longer existed in the world. She was stiff beside him so gently but firmly he pulled her into his side, allowing her to rest against him. She resisted only a second before sighing and giving in to the comfort that he was offering. It was in this moment that Sasuke had truly seen the pink haired ninja beside him. As she leaned against his shoulder her bangs fell over her eyes and he followed the flow of her hair down to the milky collar bone. Soft flowing rivets of pink on a milky river of skin, her slightly parted lips held a faint amount gloss that he hadn't noticed before. The butter yellow dress she wore showed off the gently developing curves underneath and those strong yet delicate shoulders bare to his eyes. As his eyes wandered they fell on the rise of her chest and from his new angle he saw more than just that continuous river of milky skin. As her chest rose and fell he could see two perfectly rounded breast just as milky as the rest of her but as her chest fell again the milky skin gave way to a… He'd activated his sharingan without realizing it he averted his gaze as he tried to calm the blood rushing too fiercely in him. He didn't have words for how his vision of her now changed but he knew that all men and women go through a change of perception and his had to occur at an inopportune time such as now.

"I have been foolish in more ways than I can count. Right now I won't be making another foolish error by just giving you over to him." Sakura jumped staring at him now, how could he know, was it that obvious to everyone but her.

"Sasuke, Naruto and I are just friends. He is seeing Hinata whom adores him, he is very lucky. You know this as well as anyone else." At the mention of Hinata and Naruto Sakura had unknowingly fisted her hands and grit out the words uncomfortably. Sasuke had his passive face on a mask of nonchalance. Even with distance and time he still knew her better than most and her uncanny ability to not accept her own truths was quite astounding. It wouldn't help matters to tell her but she needed to be certain for herself, he couldn't help her with that.

"The idiot will probably be back at some point tomorrow. I will return in three days' time, I have matters to attend to outside the village." With a flicker he was gone and the desire to see the grinning oaf grew. With frantic frenzy Sakura wrote a quick note and summoned a daughter of Kaguya to send the message. Changing into black slacks and a mint green top Sakura ran out to get emergency provisions, tonight she'd need them.


End file.
